poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonny confesses/Ending
Here is when Serena tells Ash about her feelings for him, Sonny revealing that he did kill Dr. Lanning, and the ending of the movie goes in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. Soldier: All NS5's, report for service and storage. All NS5's, report for service and storage. All NS5's, report for service and storage. looks at his damaged robotic arm. Optimus: Brave warriors.... you are free! Dinobots transform Cross-Hairs: I'll ride with you anytime, Spike! Grimlock: ROAR!!!!! takes off with the other Dinobots Ash: Goodbye Grimlock, It's nice to see you again. to Serena as she blushed Serena? Serena: Yes Ash. Ash: I just... wanted to... say... Thank you, for saving my life. And for protecting me and my friends, helping us take down our enemies but mostly for saving my life. Serena: You're welcome. Ash: But why did you do all that? You've could've died. Serena: Well, the truth is.. it's because I love you, Ash! And I don't want to lose you! NEVER EVER!! You're the one I've loved! And all I want is to you is to be more than a friend! That's the truth. I love you!! him on the lips Ash: what she said and did Serena: Ooo...what was I saying?! Ash: It's okay Serena. When you and I first met, I started to like you, too. I know that you have feelings for me. And I;m happy to be alive. Serena: So, will you be my boyfriend, Ash? Ash; I sure will. 2 then hug each other Max: Serena sure has huge feelings for Ash, huh? Gordon: Yeah. She sure does. Rini: I hope that Ash and Serena are going to be married. Louis: They will, Rini. they will. Calvin: One thing bothers me. Alfred was VIKI's prisoner. I don't understand why she would kill him. The last thing she would want is police snooping around. Spooner: That's true. That's true. But then, VIKI didn't kill the old man. Did she, Sonny? Sonny: No. He said I had to promise. Brian: Promise to do what? Sonny: Promise to do one favor for him. He made me swear, before he'd tell me what it is he wanted me to do. He made me swear. Carver: Wow, I didn't realize that. Godou: Me either. Ash: But we've save the Earth. Delia: I suppose my son is right. Shido: And we destroyed VIKI once and for all. Spooner: Then he told you to kill him? Sonny: He said it was what I was made for. Littlefoot: Wow. Eddy: So that means... Calvin: His suicide was the only message he could send to you. Blossom: Of course! Spooner: First bread crumb. The only thing VIKI couldn't control. Lanning was counting on my prejudice to lead me right you. Sonny: Are you going to arrest me, detective? Spooner: Well, the DA defines murder as one human killing another so...technically, you can't commit murder, can you? Sonny: Does this... make us friends? held his hand to him. Sonny grabs and shakes his hand Calvin: Something up here after all Spooner: For him. Calvin: You. Optimus: Detective Del Spooner, meet Godou and Liliana's child, Hodou Kusanagi. Spooner: at Hodou Congraduations, now you can keep him save. Liliana: We will. Lita: Norville...ur..eh...I mean...... Shaggy. Thanks for saving me. Shaggy: You're welcome. Lita: You know that I really really love you. Maybe we can go on a date together. Shaggy: Sure. Lita: Oh Shaggy, I love you. and Shaggy share a kiss Shaggy: I love you, too Lita. and Shaggy also share a hug Erica: Why so down, Tino? Tino: It's Starlight Glimmer. Ena: Why did you say her name? Tino: It just something that she said. Mana: Come on Tino, you know that she's dead. Misty: Yeah, Optimus Prime killed her to save you and Ash. Tino: I know but... she said something about my past, like where I'd came from, who I really was, and about my real self. And I want to know what it was about my past. Cross-Hairs: Why would Starlight Glimmer know about your past. Tino: I don't know. But I need some answers. Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend. That's who you are, Tino. And you will always be my boyfriend, no matter where you came from. Tino: Thank you Sunset. That means a lot. Godou: What's up with you Shido? Shido: It's Kurumi's last words. starts drives the sword into Kurumi's stomach Kurumi: I love you... Shido. dies ends Shido: She said that she loves me. Ron: What? Knuckles: Impossible! The real Kurumi never loves Shido, never! Shido: Well, she does love me. Willy: How did you know. Shido: Because I've save her, using myself as her shield. Ash: Oh yeah, I'd remember. starts Shido was trying to save Kurumi from Kotori when she wasn't herself, that kind of spirit power inside Kotori must have turned her evil and can't control it. ends Carver: Besides, we were there when it all happened. Star: Whoa. Sonic: Wow, I didn't realize that. Princess Luna: Me either. Bumblebee: Come on! Let's forget about Kurumi and move on. Rattlesnake Jake: He's right you know. Shido: Okay. I understand. Soldier: All NS5's, report for service and storage. Sonny: What about the others? Can I help them? to him in the Lake Michigan, walking on the sandNow that I have fulfilled my purpose. I don't know what to do. Spooner: I guess you'll have to find your way like the rest of us, Sonny. I think that's what Dr. Lanning would have wanted. That's what it means to be free. Soldier: All NS5's, proceed as instructed. All NS5's, proceed as instructed. NS-5's looked at Sonny with Patchy Patchy: Ahoy, children! I'm back! I hope all you boys and girls enjoyed the show because it's time for you to walk the plank! reads: PLEASE STAND BY Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say was it's time for fan mail! horn Old-time crowd: Hooray! Patchy: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your nose because we're gonna open a letter! The envelope please Potty. Thank you, my fine feathered assistant. Potty: has a lighten fuse on his head Brawk, you're not welcome. Patchy: blows his nose Hey, Potty, do you smell something? Oh, Potty! That fuse in your head! I told you we're not doing that stunt! Potty: Brawk, I didn't get the memo! Brawk! blows up along with Patchy; Patchy coughs up a feather and recovers from the blast Patchy: Well, thanks for watching "Weekenders Adventures of I, Robot". Hooray! collapses to the floor And stay toned for the Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations movie Starlight Glimmer's Return. See ya! movie ends with Calvin Harris - Outside ft. Ellie Goulding Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes